Expecting
by missinhalf
Summary: It's Sakura's turn to surprise Sasuke.


The air is crisp, but gentle as it glides over their scar decorated skin. The night sky is clear allowing the captivating constellations to come and play, showing its beauty with their individual sparking stars. The stream glistens from the mesmerizing full moon from up above and it reflects in the crystal clear water. The birds have sung their sweet songs for the day, and the small animals have retired to their homes, exhausted from the long day. Fireflies dance across the open field and the clear waters, shining like the stars from the night sky. Everything in the moment is flawless and serene.

Sakura had led them there after taking notice of the vast open field on their way home from dinner and lightly leaned into Sasuke, pushing him towards it. Now Sakura lays underneath an old willow tree by the stream, with her head on his lap as she glances upwards towards to admire the dazzling night sky. But the canopy hinders her from seeing the beauty from up above, so she instead glances upon thick branches and beautiful green leaves with patches of black with sparkling stars in between the sparse gaps. Sasuke sits against the big tree's rough truck with his left hand tangled in her soft pastel pink hair and his right is interlocked with her own, resting on her firm abdomen. Silence surrounds them, but it is comfortable silence as they enjoy the presence of one another.

Sasuke's glance is on her as he watches her vibrant emerald eyes disappear behind her eyelids and he ponders what is running through her beautiful mind. Her mind has been a mystery to him. He always felt as if he knew what she was thinking but with each day that passes, she takes him by surprise. She isn't his annoying twelve year old teammate anymore, now she's someone to call his own; she's his wife.

Sakura's his remedy. Sasuke finds that with her by his side, the darkness no longer exists within him. She wards it away with her undying love and her admirable bravery and whenever it dares resurface, she is there to send it running again.

Emerald eyes are visible again as her eyes flutter open, her long pink eyelashes meet with her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her gentle eyes meet with his dark mismatched eyes which causes them to soften into warm pools of purple. Releasing her hand from his, she sits up and stands to her feet, brushing away any grass and dirt that made its way onto her knee length, navy dress.

Placing her hand against the rough tree's truck, Sakura slips her surprisingly comfortable heels off. She drops them and they clatter against one another when they meet the ground.

Sakura hums with satisfaction from the feel of the cool grass against her feet. She walks out into the open field where wildflowers of purple, blue, pink and white are scattered across the area of the field, adding colour to the unruly long blades of dark, green grass. Sakura holds her head up towards the night sky in awe.

Stopping in the middle of the field, she begins to effortlessly spot the constellations that decorate the night sky, naming them in her head. _Ursa Major and her baby, Ursa Minor. And there's the mighty Hercules, and there's the defeated Leo._

At the sight of the zodiac constellation, her eyes fall upon another Leo who is watching her carefully, drinking in every detail of her. Sakura smiles warmly at his studious glance and extends a hand towards him, an invitation for him to join her out under the captivating night sky.

A warm smile plays against her lips when Sasuke complies, rising from the grass to his feet. He brushes away any grass or dirt from the back of his black dress pants and makes his towards her.

"Look up," Sakura happily exclaims and her head shoots back up towards the sky. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

Sasuke doesn't look up because he is already focused on something even more beautiful: her. Standing in front of her, he accepts her outstretched hand in his own and when Sakura fails to turn her attention towards him, he tugs on her hand with enough force to send her crashing into his hard chest.

Her heart picks up a new tempo in her chest as it begins to accelerate from Sasuke's abrupt action. Sakura doesn't pull back to look at him even when his other hand snakes around her and rests on her lower back.

"Put you hand on my shoulder," he whispers lowly against her ear that sends shivers running up and down her spine.

Slowly ascending her hand towards his shoulder, Sasuke pulls out their intertwined hands out from between them and when her hand meets his shoulder with a loose grip, Sasuke begins to sway from left to right on his feet with their interlocked hands held out. He places his weight on each limb for a few seconds before he shifts to the other.

Sakura's sweet melodious laughter fills him as she follows his lead and sways with him. He looks down at his wife, curiousity reflecting off his eyes.

"What are we doing?" More giggles escapes her stained crimson lips and Sasuke's eyebrow cocks and his head tilts to the side, unsure of why she doesn't understand what they're doing.

"Dancing," he answers, the corner of his lip forming his trademark smirk.

Leaning away from him, she looks into his mismatched eyes, but keeps her hand on his shoulder. "But why? There's no music."

The smile on her lips broadens as she looks away, red dusting the apples of her cheeks, and diverts eye contact with him.

"It's fine," he reassures as she shrugs his shoulders, "just sway to the beat of your heart."

Leaning her head back against his chest, Sakura erupts with laughter. "If we sway to the beat of my heart, we might as well be doing the samba or the salsa."

"Want to?" He asks with a mischievous smile.

Sakura's not sure if it's his smile or his proposal that sends her heart beating faster in her chest. Though she's been with him for three years and married for two, she's glad that Sasuke still makes her feel this way.

"No," she mutters and turns her head so that her left ear rests against his chest.

Sakura's eyes widen from shock when she hears his heartbeat and it's not at the tempo that one would be slow dancing to. She smiles warmly to herself and closes her eyes, savouring the moment. "This is perfect."

The hold each other in their tight embrace as they continue to sway from side to side. Focusing on his heartbeat, she listens to it as slows into steady beats and wishes that this moment will last forever.

Sakura recalls when he showed up unannounced at her door on her twentieth birthday when he was supposed to be on his redemption journey, holding single dark pink rose in his right hand. He extended it towards her, allowing the flowers to do the talking for him.

 _Thank you._

He surprised her that day and now it's her turn to surprise him.

Dropping her hand from his shoulder, she takes a step back causing him to immediately stand firm on the ground. Their hands are still intertwined and Sakura brings it to rest against her flat stomach, a smile briefly dancing across her lips before her eyes fall to the grass between them.

Sasuke stares at her with utter confusion.

She opens her mouth to speak, but pauses, shutting it closed. Sakura had rehearsed the words over and over in her head, but she never thought it would be this difficult to say aloud in his presence.

Slowly raises her head, she stares into his eyes that reflect worry. "I'm pregnant," she says breathlessly with a proud smile.

Mismatched eyes widen and he's speechless as she's robbed him of his words.

The smile from her crimson lips disappear when he fails to react or even respond to her words that was supposed to bring him happiness. For a moment, she regrets telling him, but then she sees the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. Sakura takes a comforting step forward, and brings him into her loving embrace.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her as close as she could possibly get to him. He leans his head against the crown of her head, his lips brushing against her hair as he whispers, "Thank you."

He says it as a mantra, repeating it over and over against her head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sakura giggles, and tears freely flow from her eyes.

 _Thank you for loving me, thank you for staying by my side, thank you for giving me a family._


End file.
